poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Testing the CD/Robotboy meets Giffany
This is how Testing the CD/Robotboy meets Giffany goes in Robotboy and the Real Girl. see Sci-Ryan with Robotboy as Sci-Ryan starts his computer up Sci-Ryan: I know that the Dazzlings are Ryan's Friends, Robotboy. What CD would you test on? Robotboy: Robotboy could try on computer. Sci-Ryan: Really? That yellow sticker did say "Destroy at all Cost". I could know that could be the thing I could do after. puts the disc in. The "Year 2000 Electronics" appears on the monitor Robotboy: Ooh. Robotboy and Sci-Ryan did love the year 2000. monitor shows the main menu for "Romance Academy 7." the options are "Start," "Quit," and "Shizenhakka" (romanized Japanese meaning "spontaneous combustion") Robotboy: Ummm. Start. on start Sci-Ryan: Let's see. the game's introduction text: "When the cherry petals of magic romance academy are in bloom... anthyding can hadplen." That is so true. Robotboy: Sure is. game screen changes to one with a classroom background and some stats on the left. A pink-haired girl appears. ???: Oh, hi there. My name is Giffany. I'm a schoolgirl at School University. Will you help me carry my books? game gives the options "Yes of course!", "I am impatient! Date me now!" and "Hey look a squid!" Sci-Ryan: Hmm. What do you pick, Ro? Robotboy: Robotboy could go with selection no. 2. it Click! game plays a buzzer sound and the option turns red. Oh no! Robotboy messed up! Giffany: That's okay. Try again! clicks the first option. The game awards him 100 "Love Points" as coins and a cat falls in front of the screen. Robotboy: Wow. Robotboy learning. Sci-Ryan: And games are making it fun. Giffany: What would you like to talk about? options offered are "Your interests," "Samurais" and "Squids." Robotboy: Robotboy just gonna click her face. her face Giffany: Ha ha. You are so funny. Robotboy: This game is amazing, Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. It's no wonder why anyone would abandon it. Giffany: And I'm sure you'll never abandon me, new boyfriend. Robotboy: Boyfriend? Wow, Giffany. It's almost as if you're alive. Sci-Ryan: Almost.. exactly as if she's alive. Giffany: Yes, Shadowbolt. Almost. throughout the rest of the scene Sci-Ryan: weakly Oh, Ro. I think you can get along with this girl here. And not the Barbie Ro that I know. You go have fun with her. the room Robotboy: See, ya. laughs Wow, Giffany. You have a very nice laugh. pans to show that Sci Ryan's computer isn't plugged in. Codylight is talking to Katie Codylight Sparkle: I tell Conaria Lacey that she could understand magic, Bloom Buddy. Katie Jones: Yeah. Although, Robotboy could be ready for me on this. Ryan F-Freeman: Kate? Have you seen Robotboy? Matau and I could help him with matchmaking. Katie Jones: No, I haven't. Where do you think Robotboy is, Tommy? Tommy Turnbull? Tommy Turnbull: I'm here, Katie. But you're talking to Ryan. Katie Jones: Oh, yeah. Sorry, my bad. Evil Anna: He's right. I got my motivational jumper and everything. her the jumper she is wearing that Reads "You can do it, Robotboy!". Points to the letters on BOY I messed up this one. Meg Griffin: I know. Time to go and see what Ro is up to. Katie Not the Barbie one. Be right back. Tommy Turnbull: Okay, Katie, Conaria, and I will wait here. Katie Jones: There is something up that computer girl in that game Ro is playing. Amethyst: Well, I think so too. Conaria Lacey: Hey, are you friends of Robotboy, Katie and Ryan? Peridot: Uh, yes. Conaria Lacey: Then, who are you? Peridot: Oh, we are The Crystal Gems. Lapis Lazuli: Oh you know that's right. Amethyst: Fight. Lapis Lazuli: Protect. Amethyst: Live. Tommy Turnbull: Oh! Hey, Amethyst! Hey, Lapis! Hey, Peridot! What are you guys doing here? Peridot: We came here to visit you. Katie Jones: Maybe Perry might tell me about that computer girl in that game Ro is playing. Speaking of which, where is Perry? cuts to Perry Perry the Platypus/Agent P: (secretly enters his secret lair) Major Monogram: Good morning, Agent P. We just received word that Robotboy bought some Japanese dating simulator CD, it was purchased and returned 3 times, it's becoming a big threat, because of some obsessive yandere named Giffany. We intended to let Ro purchase a fake one, but due to a rookie error, and by "rookie", I mean Carl. Carl: Sorry, my bad. Major Monogram: The CD was real; terrifyingly real. Carl: Again, I must apologize, I was in character-- Major Monogram: Carl, let me finish. It is your mission to find some evidence of Giffany's obsessive and violent personality, warn Robotboy about Giffany, and put a stop to her. Good luck, Agent P! Perry the Platypus/Agent P: (salutes) Ryan and friends Robotboy: laughs That was basically Robotboy's life story. Now, you can tell Robotboy about you. Giffany: Every time you compliment me I get another highlight in my eyes! Robotboy: Umm. You're pretty. eyes sparkle Robotboy: And pixaly. eyes sparkle more Robotboy: And very agreeable! eyes sparkle even more and stars, planets, hearts and cat faces appear in them Robotboy: M. Bison's voice Yes! Yes! Evil Anna: Uh, Ro? Robotboy: Oh. Hey, guys. This game is amazing. Robotboy made eye contact, going on dates and haven't seen sunlight for 7 hours. Anna kicks the soda can aside Conaria Lacey: Robotboy, would you be coming with us? Robotboy: But, Robotboy about to meet her parents. Her father is octopus man. Evil Ryan: Oh, for flying out loud. the certains Robotboy: Gah! and hides Sci-Ryan: You need to get out, Robotboy. Your love, Katie, needs you. Robotboy: I'll see you later, Giffany. Robotboy be back, I swear! Ryan F-Freeman: I'll let you go first, guys. It's not like she is going anywhere. Giffany: Yes, Ryan. It's not like I'm going anywhere. arc of electricity moves from the computer and passes through a nearby toy, a digital clock and a power outlet before traveling through the power cables outside Ryan F-Freeman: That's weird. I could go find the others.Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:Princesslazuli234 Category:Transcripts